


Dangerous

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/F, Gah they are so cute and adorable, I love them both, I love this relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only a few reasons why Blanche feels that Knowledge is power.</p><p> 1. The more you know, the more prepared you are for the future. You won't be caught off guard as much as those who just wing it and wonder in with knowing as little as possible. </p><p>2. Information is life changing. Knowing something you didn't before can change you're life and how you view things. She never knew that she can be a leader but now she does, it changes how she has to act or do things.</p><p>3. It's safe. Knowing things make you feel safe. You have leverage over the other. Not knowing things or how they would turn out can be dangerous or can bring danger to them and they could have no idea on what to do.</p><p>It was knowledge that told them that they are happy being non binary, it was knowledge that showed them that they can be the leader of Team Mystic. It was knowledge that proved to them that Candela was dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

There are only a few reasons why Blanche feels that Knowledge is power.

1\. The more you know, the more prepared you are for the future. You won't be caught off guard as much as those who just wing it and wonder in with knowing as little as possible. 

2\. Information is life changing. Knowing something you didn't before can change you're life and how you view things. She never knew that she can be a leader but now she does, it changes how she has to act or do things.

3\. It's safe. Knowing things make you feel safe. You have leverage over the other. Not knowing things or how they would turn out can be dangerous or can bring danger to them and they could have no idea on what to do. 

Knowledge and information helped them overcome obstacles in their path, how to get a Snorlax to wake up when it's blocking the road, the best route to take when trying to get rare pokemon and get as many pokestops as possible. 

It was knowledge that told them that they are happy being non binary, it was knowledge that showed them that they can be the leader of Team Mystic. It was knowledge that proved to them that Candela was dangerous. 

Candela was fire. Destructive, powerful, wild, dangerous but beautiful. Like fire she was unpredictable yet warm. There were times when her eyes were burning with rage, the way she stalked other to other members made it seem like fire was growing around her, spitting a wild flame as she let hell burn the bullying members to roasted forgotten ash. Yet right afterwards only a calm loving flame sprouted after the hellish rage. A calming warmth that filled their stomachs of butterflies when she addressed the victim in a gentle loving tone. 

There were times when her smile held the flames she owned, toothy grins accompanied with a wink that brightened the room yet stole light when she left. Another when chaos was written all over her as she roped them along to a hunt, Spark joining in with laughter at her terrible pun jokes.

But the dangerous thing about Candela, that put on par with a blazing inferno was the inconsistent changes she made them have. The sudden rise of heat that danced on their skin when their hands skim past each other, the way their heart drops to their stomach smothered by the tickles of butterflies when they see her eyes burn with fierce determination. The way their eyes and vision sparkles when they look at her smiling and having fun. The touch of colour on their cheeks the moment they has been caught staring. The fact that no matter what can happen, they feels safe, warm, happy around her. 

She was dangerous and should often be with a warning sign hung around her neck. They only knows what's vaguely happening but the outcomes of what can happen is mysterious as Candela's views on this. Nights have passed when Blanche was not stressed from research but from questions came from Candela. Does she like me? Is she pressing hints I can't see? Are we good together? 

They wants answers but the road to get them are dangerous like her. By moving forward they would move to new terrain. Everything about Candela was dangerous, from how she walked to the little smiles she gave them but they had no idea that the most dangerous part of Candela was when she honest. 

It was late in the afternoon, turning dusk even when Candela was walking through their lab door. "Geez Blanche," she called, hoisting herself up on a counter near them. "Your members are getting so savage all of a sudden, care to tell me what's up with that." 

Blanche looks up from their work, Candela's face right in front of theirs. Hoping to resist the urge to stare deep into Candela's gorgeous deep brown eyes. "I don't know," they replied, relieved at the coolness of their voice. They adjusted their glasses, turning away to place the papers in their hand to the opposite counter, using the time given to cool the smothered-by-butterflies heart in their stomach. "You are aware we are still rivals, friendly rivals but rivals all the same right? Or perhaps you took one of our gyms again?" They cocked a glance over their shoulder, pony tail swishing to the side. 

They noticed a glow of red on her cheeks, anger perhaps that their members took the gym back. "You know Blanche, sometimes I hate you." Time froze in place, their heart sped up to a dangerous pace. Their eyes wide and frozen in shock. For once they was happy their back was turned. They didn't want her to see their pathetic face. She didn't mean that did she? 

"Blanche, are you listening?" They heard her say. They felt their body stiffen as they turned to face her. A weary smile on their face as they leant their palms on the edge of the counter top. "Sorry, I was lost in thought," their voice draw quieter, courage building in her throat as they looked at her in the eyes again. "Did you say something?" They bristled slightly at how weak their voice sounded like, it was slightly lower than normal but they hope that she didn't notice. It was natural for them to hate each other, they are rivals after all, they shouldn't feel like crying a sea full of tears because of it right? 

"There, right there. I hate that you can do that," Candela explained without a care of the world. Is she not aware that their mind is breaking down, millions of questions asking as much as possible amongst the chaos inside her. "Do what?" They asked with a light smile, hoping to hide the confusion within their teeth. 

"Again another one, geez B that's three times in a row. If I was standing I would've fell to the floor and worship the feet below you." Blanche felt their cheeks loosen, their jaw dropping as pink seeps to the skin. "Wha-" they gasp completely off guard. "I have that affect on you? Me?" They see Candela roll her eyes, moving herself down. They see her mouth form words, only her comment echoing in their head. 

"You're not even listening are you?" She asked again, snapping them once again from a trance of her repeated words. "What?" 

"You're a jerk you know that right?" Candela says as she steps closer to her. "You just ruin everything with a look in the eye or something like that. Especially with those glasses and that swish of the pony tail." She admits rendering them speechless. A blush of anger or embeassment spreads on her cheeks. 

"You ruin my reputation Y'know, I am renowned for my nerves of steel. Yet whenever I see you or want to tell you something cool. It fucking melts. It just becomes a dribble of melted goo." They don't want to believe her. Them having that effect was a miracle happening. This was spiralling out of control, that's the only reason why their heart is beating so fast is skips so many as they stare at their eyes. Glowing with such a beautiful fierce determination. 

"And I hate it. It's frustrating the amount of times I slam my phone on the wall because of you. Just hearing your voice it's kills me right. And I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet." Her head ducks, deep dark red overwhelming brown, heat gushing from her blushes. "I hate that by liking you, you can ruin me with just a smile." 

They want to laugh, laugh in happiness, disbelief and any other emotion. They are not ruining her, it's the other way round. She is killing them. "You think I'm ruining you? Have you seen whats around you? Piles upon piles of papers I need to look over and sign. Notes I need to look at. Work that was due in weeks ago. I haven't done them yet because of you." They takes a needed breath as they watch her look around. Even taking to her makes her breathless. 

"You are the soul reason why I stay up all night just thinking of you and you alone." They admits softly, eyes down to their hands holding. Wait, since when did that happen? "You are a distraction to me. You and your cute little nose and your perfect smirk. I can never think straight around you." "For once were on the same page," Candela chuckles and holy hell it sounded like an angel. "I really to kiss you right now Blanche." Their head jerks up, their eyes levelling hers. Her brown eyes shining despite the dark blush around them. "I want you out of my head and on my mouth." 

"You are dangerous." They whispers, the ache in their heart telling them otherwise. "All of this is dangerous." Another lie escapes their lips without them knowing, being in her arms is anything but danger. "Right now is dangerous." Again, another lie to them self. Right now, where their hands are around her waist, her hands wrapping around their neck. Eyes locked, lips inches apart. Right now they feels like they are the safest place in the world. 

"So are you," Candela whispers. "So is letting go now." They believes her, they truly believes that everything can go downhill if they lets go. So they don't, they kisses her instead. Time slowed down as they did, their lips wavering as they move to capture hers. Nervousness, excitement, panic, terror, longing and infatuation all jumble into one as their eyes close. Pure bliss overwhelming all of them as they finally connect. Her kisses were fire, it was heating up their desire inside, taking their breath as they want more. Time seemed non existence, everything disappeared. Only they were in this world of paradise, just Blanche and Candela and nothing and no one else to stop them. 

Blanche learned a lot that night. Knowledge was still power but so was Candela. In fact knowledge was weak against her. She was life changing, she was unpredictable, she is dangerous but perhaps that's why she felt so safe. Cause nothing can be more dangerous than letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in ages, so I hoped you like it. :)


End file.
